The Complexity Of Electra
by EleanorBlythe
Summary: As word of Bane is starting to circle, a new girl on the block is starting to make a name for herself and when the good Dr Crane A.K.A Scarecrow is roped into Bane's plan for Gotham's 'Liberation' Electra and Crane soon become caught up in a fate that is beyond their control...sucky summary I know. Slightly AU, 1st fanfic, so don't be too harsh CRANE/OC


The Complexity Of Electra

Chapter 1

It was a dark night in Gotham, it always was. The soft 'click-clacking' of high heels were the only noise coming from the dark alley as a tall, slim, blonde woman made her way down. Anyone with a single brain cell knew not to go to the Narrows alone, especially at night, but that didn't bother Electra. She had lived in the Narrows nearly all her life and had therefore grown accustomed to the rude and rough ways of it's residents. As she walked, Electra was so lost in thought, she didn't seem to notice a thug approaching her from behind, knife in hand. Once he caught up to her, he stepped in front of her and threw her against the slimy wall.

"Give me your purse and anything else you have!" He yelled

Electra froze, she neither moved nor said anything, but stood there perplexed, her mouth gaping slightly.

"I…I don't have anything on me" she finally said

The man reached and grabbed at Electra's bag, hidden under her trench coat. he opened it and started rummaging through her belongings, he soon pulled out her purse with a sizeable amount of cash in it. The man chuckled to himself.

"you know, you really shouldn't have lied to me little lady, I'm a dangerous man" He moved the knife closer to her face. Electra tensed up and her eyes kept darting between the knife and the madman holding it.

"I'm, I'm really sorry" she said, her voice barley above a whisper

"such a waste of a pretty face" He edged the knife closer "any last words?" to this statement Electra tried to stifle a laugh.

"Do you find something funny, GIRL?!" the thug spat.

"No…no, not at all" her back straightened and her shoulders squared. "It's just that, that was what I was going to say to you" she gave him a menacing smile. The mugger was caught off guard and doubled over in pain as Electra's knee connected with his groin, dropping his knife in the process. She slammed him against the wall with a glint in her eye.

"You know, I think it's you who's messing with a dangerous person" she said sweetly tilting her head to the side.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The man shouted, his confused eyes searching for an answer in the sea of the big blue eyes of the woman staring back at him.

"Shhh" she put a finger to his lips to silence him. "No need to get angry" the man gave her a blank look and Electra sighed in annoyance.

"the fact is, I've come from Arkham, so if you had any sense you'd walk away now" she flashed her pearly whites and batted her eyelashes at him.

The mugger paid no attention however and slapped he, hard, across the face. Electra stumbled back a bit and placed a cool leather gloved hand over her cheek. She shot a glare at the assailant, then began to re-a just her gloves.

"You really shouldn't have done that" she said in a low voice "Because now I'm going to have to kill you" she grabbed at the man's throat. His screams were restricted as Electra squeezed harder. She loved to hear the strained screams escaping he victim's mouths, a real femme fatale. She held out one of her gloved hands to his face and stroked one side of it. As she stroked him an electrical current came out of her glove and electrocuted the poor man. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" He gasped

"Oh that?" she asked innocently "That was just about 50,000 volts coming from my fingertips" she leaned into him "Like magic" she added with a whisper. She chuckled to herself and straightened "That slap hurt, you know" she frowned at him, then raised her hand in front of him.

"Now then…Any last words?" she asked in a mocking tone. The man was too frightened to do or say anything, but just stare up at his impending doom. "No? Very well" she sighed before a powerful electric stream escaped her glove and consume the quivering wreck under her. It didn't take long for the man to die. Electra reflected on the events that had just taken place, sighing in satisfaction, she carried on her journey. She soon reached a side door leading to an underground sewer. As she walked down a dimly lit corridor two men approached her.

"You're late" the first one said

"Well I'm here now" Electra responded annoyed

The two men exchanged looks before the second one said:

"This way miss" he walked away with Electra following close behind

"The boss won't be happy with your lack of punctuality" the second goon sneered

"Well I'm sure he'll forgive me" she said dubiously.

The goon simply nodded and carried on walking through the labyrinth of corridors until finally reaching the central hub of the whole underground network. The goon extended his arm to an open door and Electra found herself in a small office, lingering in the doorway.

"You're late, Electra" a cold voice sounded from the shadows of the office.

"I'm sorry, I had to…take care of some business first" she walked further into the office "What are we even doing here tonight? Are you sure we're going to get him?"

"I'm never sure of anything" the body moved out of the darkness and started toward Electra "But, we have to be prepared" he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing Electra to wince in pain a little.

"Can I count on you, to help me in my mission?" he rasped. After considering for a moment Electra responded.

"Of course you can Bane" She smiled and Bane patted her back leading her out of the office. It was going to be an eventful night ahead of them.


End file.
